How I Fell in love with Draco Malfoy
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Ginny wants Hermione to go to the Hogwarts reunion, so she doesn't go alone. Draco is propositioned by Ginny to get Hermione to go with him, he agrees on his terms. When he realises his goal is harder than he thinks, he pulls out all the charm he has to win her over. What does Draco get out of wooing Hermione? Will he be able to avoid falling for her? Not compliant with Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Lovelies! This is a fic I wrote for the Strictly Dramione Movie Fest, I will be uploaded a new chapter each week. This is based on the movie 10 things I hate about you!**

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the lovely safewordisdevilsnare for the amazing cover photo! To CJRed and thedarklordherself for always being my beta/alphas when I need them! I wanted to keep the original song from the movie and update the words to the poem to fit more into Dramione.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I only own the imagination in my mind and Tom Felton (Also in my head only)

* * *

 **Chapter** **1**

Hermione sat on the couch closest to the fireplace and bit her lip. She had read in the prophet that was going to be a reunion for the first class to graduate since the end of the second war. The only problem was that she wouldn't have a date and everyone expected her to go.

As the fireplace lit up, Ginny walked out and smiled at her friend. "Hermione, please say you are going to go. I don't want to go alone, and since Harry and Pansy are now married, it will feel weird being alone there." She walked to the chair and sat down with a plop. Her feet propped on the table.

"Gin, I told you I would only go if I have a date. If I find a date, I might change my mind." Hermione rolled her eyes as she smiled at Ginny. "Stop plotting; I see the wheels turning in your head."

"Well you know I have been talking to someone for a few weeks. I don't think they want to be in a relationship with me though." Ginny sighed as she leaned her head back dramatically.

As Hermione raised an eyebrow, she smirked and leant forward. "And who is this mysterious man you are talking to?"

Ginny felt the blush form on her cheeks before clearing her throat and looking away. "I can't tell you because you will laugh at me. So please come with me, I promise it will be fun."

"How about I will think about it and if I find a date then maybe." She stood up and stretched, "Do you need a drink? And stop looking at me like that, I said maybe."

"Yeah but you are picky with who you date," Ginny made a sour face as she moved her feet from the table. "I will take water, thanks."

When Hermione came back from the kitchen, she handed Ginny her drink and sat back down. "Well I know what I want, and it's not my fault a good enough wizard hasn't crossed my path yet," Hermione said as she flashed a grin before taking a sip of her drink.

The fireplace lit up again, and Blaise came through, "Hermione, I hope you didn't forget we had plans." He noticed Ginny sitting on the couch and winked at her. "You didn't tell me Ginny was coming over. I get two beautiful women to take shopping today."

Ginny turned beet red as she hid her smile behind her glass, "I didn't know you would be here today, Hermione never mentioned it." Her eyes roamed his body, and she had to admit that he looked sexy in muggle clothes.

"Blaise stop it," Hermione laughed and stood up to hug him. "I forgot we had plans, forgive me for that. Ginny came over to bug me about the reunion again." She rolled her eyes as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Oh yes I got the invitation the other day, don't have a date yet though." He looked toward Ginny and smirked, "I could take red over there, but she already turned me down."

Hermione gasped slightly but didn't say anything, "Interesting, but I have to go get a present for Pansy, her birthday is only a week away. Do you want to go with us?"

"No I think I will head home, I have to play matchmaker if I want you to go." Ginny grinned before flooing back to her flat before anyone could stop her.

Blaise watched as Ginny ran off and smirked before turning to face Hermione. "Say it; I know you want to ask me." He looked at his manicured nails smirking.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Ginny? That may have been something important to say to me. I thought we were friends." Hermione pouted as she pushed his shoulder.

"You never asked," He shrugged before pushing off of the back of the chair. "We are friends so you should know I'm a private person." The look of satisfaction on his face made Hermione annoyed.

She huffed as she glared slightly, "But I bet you told Malfoy, no doubt he said what he did last time." Hermione took a deep breath to control her annoyance.

"Cera Draco isn't that bad, and you know it. He told me to tell you hi by the way." Blaise grinned as he ducked his head when she threw a pillow at him. "I think he fancies you a bit. He won't admit it though."

"He is a player, and you know how picky I am," Hermione finished her water before grabbing her bag. "Let's go shopping, and I need your help picking out Pansy's gift."

Blaise just laughed and linked his arm with hers as she disapparated them to Diagon Alley. When they landed he smirked at her, "You can't believe all of the lies they write about him, Draco may surprise you one day."

After they found a present for Pansy, they went to the three broomsticks and sat down. "Thanks for your help Blaise, I may have known her three years, but she is hard to shop for." Hermione laughed as she ordered them two butterbeers and opened the menu. She thought back to when she first met Pansy.

 _Hermione_ _had_ _gone_ _to_ _Harry's_ _house_ _to_ _help_ _him_ _with_ _something_ _and_ _saw_ _Pansy_ _sitting_ _in_ _the sitting_ _room_ _with_ _Blaise._ _"What_ _are_ _you_ _two_ _doing_ _here?"_ _She_ _looked_ _sceptical_ _as_ _she_ _stared them_ _down._

 _"Granger,_ _don't_ _get_ _your_ _knickers_ _in_ _a_ _twist._ _We_ _are_ _also_ _here_ _helping_ _Harry_ _fix_ _the_ _house_ _up for_ _Teddy's_ _party."_ _Blaise_ _smirked_ _as_ _he_ _moved_ _so_ _she_ _could_ _sit_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _as_ _well._

 _Pansy_ _laughed_ _as_ _Hermione's_ _jaw_ _dropped,_ _"Look_ _Granger_ _no_ _need_ _to_ _be_ _surprised,_ _of_ _course_ _I would_ _be_ _helping_ _out_ _my_ _boyfriend."_ _When_ _she_ _saw_ _Hermione's_ _eye_ _widen,_ _she_ _smirked._ _"Oh_ _he never_ _told_ _you,_ _we_ _have_ _been_ _dating_ _for_ _a_ _few_ _months_ _now."_

 _Harry_ _came_ _into_ _the_ _sitting_ _room_ _and_ _smiled_ _at_ _Hermione_ _before_ _hugging_ _her,_ _"Mione_ _you made_ _it,_ _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _how_ _busy_ _you_ _would_ _be_ _so_ _I_ _had_ _back_ _up."_

 _"Harry_ _Potter,_ _Why_ _did_ _you_ _not_ _tell_ _me_ _about_ _Pansy?"_ _Hermione_ _pulled_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _hug_ _and_ _put her_ _hands_ _on_ _her_ _hips._ _"That_ _is_ _something_ _you_ _should_ _tell_ _your_ _best_ _friend_ _and_ _not_ _surprise them_ _with."_

 _"Well_ _I_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _last_ _week,_ _but_ _you_ _were_ _hard_ _to_ _get_ _ahold_ _of._ _We_ _have_ _been_ _dating three_ _months_ _now,_ _and_ _I_ _will_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _the_ _story_ _later._ _Then_ _I_ _became_ _friends_ _with_ _Blaise and_ _Malfoy_ _because_ _Pansy_ _wanted_ _me_ _to."_ _Harry_ _grinned_ _before_ _walking_ _towards_ _Pansy_ _and resting_ _his_ _hands_ _on_ _her_ _shoulders._

 _Blaise_ _tried_ _to_ _hold_ _back_ _a_ _laugh_ _as_ _Hermione_ _sunk_ _into_ _the_ _couch_ _and_ _moved_ _away_ _from_ _him. "It's_ _okay_ _Granger;_ _we_ _don't_ _bite_ _too_ _hard._ _Once_ _you_ _Slytherin_ _you_ _can't_ _get_ _away."_

 _Hermione_ _rolled_ _her_ _eyes_ _and_ _watched_ _as_ _Pansy_ _and_ _Harry_ _smiled_ _at_ _each_ _other_ _before whispering_ _in_ _each_ _other's_ _ears._ _"Well_ _as_ _fun_ _as_ _this_ _is,_ _let's_ _get_ _your_ _flat_ _cleaned_ _up._ _Thank merlin_ _you_ _only_ _have_ _these_ _two_ _here."_

Ever since that day, Hermione became friends with the two Slytherins, and the four of them hung out every Sunday. She honestly never knew she would become as good of friends with them as she did. The only one she still had problems with was Malfoy. He would always stand off to the side and give her weird looks.

Blaise snapped his fingers and chuckled when she stopped zoning out. "What is going on in the beautiful head of yours?"

"Oh, I just remembered the first day I met you and Pansy. You guys have become two of my close friends." Hermione smiled as she sipped her butterbeer. She heard the door open and saw a platinum blond enter. "Oh great, Malfoy is here. I will be right back Blaise," She went to the loo before he noticed them.

"Every time she runs off," Blaise watched as Draco stood at the bar and ordered a drink. "Hey Draco, what are you doing here?"

Draco walked over to the table after paying for his drink. "Hey Mate, I'm surprised you are alone." He took a big gulp of his firewhisky. "I thought I saw you earlier with Herm-Granger."

Blaise smirked before sipping his drink, "She ran to the loo as soon as she saw you. We went shopping for Pansy's birthday which is a week away."

"Did she say anything about me? I mean I am just curious is all." Draco looked around for her before sighing in relief.

"Oh just how you make her heart race and that she loves you." Blaise laughed as Draco had a slight blush on his cheeks.

Draco looked into his now empty cup, "You are lying Blaise, she doesn't have feelings for me." His heart started to race as he thought of Hermione but he wasn't sure why.

Blaise smirked as he finished his butterbeer, "Just kidding mate, she said how she was glad you weren't here with us. I can tell her you like her if you want me to."

"I don't like Granger, I have said that before. Why would I like her if she still thinks I am terrible?" Draco didn't realise the look of sadness cross his features for a second before he cleared his head.

"Whatever you say Draco, here she comes." Blaise started to laugh when Draco sat up straight and held onto his cup. "That took long enough Hermione."

Hermione glared softly at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was hoping he would be gone when I came out. I was wrong it seems." She sat back in her chair, which happened to be next to Draco's.

Blaise sniggered as she finished her drink, "Give him a break, I already told you why."

"You both know I am right here, and what did you tell her?" Draco said as he narrowed his eyes at Blaise.

"Yes your hard to miss, and I still think you're wrong Blaise," Hermione said as she stood up to get a refill for both of them.

Draco turned to him and glared, "What are you wrong about?" He knew Blaise liked to start drama between Hermione and him.

"I may have told her that I think you fancied her," Blaise grinned as Draco's cheeks turned pink.

"I hate you sometimes mate, and I told you I don't like her." Draco stood up quickly and knocked into Hermione. "Shit I'm sorry Granger, let me help you." He helped her clean the drinks up and looked at her sheepishly. "Let me get you some more." Draco walked to the bar to get more drinks.

Blaise bit his lip to hold back his laughter, "You have a little something on your shirt Hermione, maybe Draco could clean it for you."

Hermione slapped him upside the head and narrowed her eyes. "I can clean it myself thank you," She took her wand out and cleaned her shirt.

"Here Granger," Draco handed Hermione her drink, his fingers accidentally touching her hand. He jumped back when he felt a spark and rubbed his finger. "What the hell was that?"

"Like I know Malfoy, stay away from me." Hermione looked toward Blaise and ignored Draco. "I think I am ready to head back. Don't forget the firewhisky on Sunday; Pansy requested it last week."

Blaise nodded before grabbing his drink, "I already have it at my flat, see you in two days Hermione."

Draco stared at Hermione as she walked out the door and frowned. "Why is she the only one that still hates me? I even get along with Weasley now, as much as I can tolerate him." He picked up the drink he had brought back for Hermione and took a sip.

"When we go to Pansy's party, see if you can get her to talk to you. I'm sure after enough drinks, she will cave." Blaise smirked and watched him curiously. "What were you doing tonight? Do you want to come over to the flat?"

"Had a lunch date, they only wanted to go on a date because of my money and to say she had a date with a Quidditch star." Draco shrugged before downing the drink and standing up. "Sure I had no plans for tonight. I will be over at eight. Have the alcohol ready; I need to get drunk."

Blaise watched as his friend left and stood up heading home himself. First, he had to stop and restock his firewhisky and grab a bottle or two for Pansy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **-Crazy4Wood**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Lovelies! Thank you for the kind words and those who saved my story, it means a lot that you like it. As before this story is based on the movie '10 things I hate about you'. As for my readers who left kind words to me:**

 **GeekMom13:** Thank you and I hope you keep enjoying it!

 **LaBelladone x:** Yes she isn't very nice to Draco is she! Just wait she may get laid sooner than you think.

 **ndavis77:** Hermione is in denial I think, we will see how long it takes to loosen that stick.

 **Virginie Cires:** Thank you and you will see how she falls for him, I hope you enjoy!

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the lovely **safewordisdevilsnare** for the amazing cover photo! To **CJRed** and **thedarklordherself** for always being my beta/alphas when I need them! I wanted to keep the original song from the movie and update the words to the poem to fit more into Dramione.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my imagination and Thomas Felton (In my head!)

 **Chapter** **2**

* * *

When eight o'clock rolled around, Blaise heard a pop and grabbed a glass for Draco. "Hey mate, here have a drink."

Draco sighed dramatically as he took the glass and put it on the table. "I will be drinking from the bottle." He grabbed the bottle and put it to his lips, taking a gulp.

"Is it that bad Drake, What happened?" Blaise looked concerned and drank from his glass.

"Well my parents are trying to force Astoria on me, and I told them no already. I have a good Quidditch career going and do not want to think about marriage for a long time." He sat there in thought as he nursed the firewhisky bottle. "They gave me one year to find a girlfriend, or they would disown me."

Blaise looked shocked but sat quiet, "I can set you on a blind date if you want. Slow down on that bottle; I only have three of them right now."

Draco looked at the bottle of firewhisky and smirked, "I can handle my alcohol mate, you know that. If you are going to try to set me up with Granger then no." He finished off the bottle and leant back on the couch.

"I know you like her Draco; you blush every time you see her." Blaise laughed as he was glared at.

"I do not, and I just don't know what to say. Granger always snaps at me, so I just don't talk to her." He looked in thought as he remembered the time he tried to get on her good side.

 _Draco_ _had_ _been_ _invited_ _by_ _Potter_ _to_ _his_ _house_ _for_ _Pansy_ _and_ _his_ _engagement_ _party._ _He_ _had become_ _good_ _friends_ _with_ _Harry_ _because_ _Pansy_ _forced_ _them_ _to_ _hang_ _out._ _After_ _the_ _third_ _time hanging_ _out_ _he_ _realised_ _that_ _Harry_ _wasn't_ _that_ _that_ _bad_ _and_ _they_ _became_ _fast_ _friends._ _The night_ _of_ _his_ _engagement_ _party_ _was_ _like_ _every_ _other_ _party_ _he_ _attended_ _with_ _them,_ _and_ _he_ _knew Hermione_ _would_ _be_ _there._

 _Hermione_ _had_ _been_ _standing_ _next_ _to_ _Harry_ _when_ _Draco_ _walked_ _over_ _to_ _congratulate_ _him. "What_ _is_ _he_ _doing_ _here?"_ _She_ _said_ _disgustedly_ _as_ _she_ _finished_ _off_ _her_ _wine._

 _"I'm_ _here_ _to_ _congratulate_ _the_ _couple,_ _is_ _that_ _a_ _problem_ _Granger?"_ _Draco_ _was_ _getting_ _annoyed. He_ _had_ _tried_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _her_ _every_ _time_ _the_ _group_ _hung_ _out._

 _"Get_ _away_ _Malfoy,_ _I_ _was_ _talking_ _to_ _Harry_ , _and_ _you_ _interrupted."_ _She_ _glared_ _at_ _him_ _before turning_ _back_ _towards_ _Harry._

 _Harry_ _looked_ _at_ _them_ _and_ _rolled_ _his_ _eyes,_ _"I_ _will_ _catch_ _up_ _to_ _you_ _later_ _Malfoy,_ _and_ _you Hermione_ _need_ _to_ _stop."_ _He_ _looked_ _at_ _her_ _seriously_ _after_ _Draco_ _walked_ _away._

 _Later_ _that_ _night,_ _Hermione_ _sat_ _alone_ _and_ _was_ _drinking_ _on_ _the_ _couch._ _Draco_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _her after_ _consuming_ _an_ _unknown_ _amount_ _of_ _liquor._ _"Granger,"_

 _"Malfoy,"_

 _"Why_ _are_ _you_ _alone?_ _I_ _would_ _have_ _thought_ _you_ _would_ _be_ _mingling."_

 _"I_ _needed_ _a_ _break,_ _Blaise_ _forced_ _me_ _to_ _dance_ _and_ _then_ _Viktor_ _took_ _over."_

 _Draco_ _didn't_ _like_ _to_ _hear_ _that_ _Viktor_ _danced_ _with_ _her,_ _he_ _just_ _didn't_ _understand_ _why._ _"Why won't_ _you_ _give_ _me_ _a_ _chance_ _to_ _show_ _you_ _I_ _changed?"_

 _"You_ _would_ _be_ _lying_ _to_ _me,_ _I_ _learned_ _not_ _to_ _trust_ _you_ _and_ _I_ _still_ _don't._ _I_ _will_ _never_ _stop_ _hating you."_ _She_ _spat_ _as_ _she_ _looked_ _at_ _him._

 _"Look_ _Granger;_ _even_ _your_ _precious_ _Potter_ _forgave_ _me._ _Why_ _are_ _you_ _so_ _difficult?"_

 _She_ _lifted_ _her_ _hand_ _and_ _slapped_ _him,_ _leaving_ _a_ _red_ _handprint_ _on_ _his_ _face._ _"I_ _told_ _you_ _I_ _hate_ _you,_ _so_ _don't_ _talk_ _to_ _me."_ _She_ _stood_ _up_ _and_ _left_ _as_ _he_ _rubbed_ _his_ _cheek._

That night had been when he realised his mission was to get Hermione to become friends with him. He stroked his cheek and went to grab another bottle. "Besides mother wouldn't approve of her, so there is no reason to like her." Draco hid his face he opened the second bottle and drank from it.

After he finished the second bottle off an hour later, he was pissed and started to slur his words slightly. "She is beautiful, I could get any witch but they aren't as beautiful as her." He said as he started to get tired.

"Mate, you are drunk, do you even know what you are saying?" Blaise laughed as he finished off the last bottle of firewhisky.

"N-no I'm not, I can stand up still." Draco attempted to stand up and fell back onto the couch unbalanced. "Fuck, I am. What was I saying earlier?" His eyes were glazed and he laid back on the sofa.

Blaise smirked and knew it was the right time to probe for information. "You said you liked Granger, and then you started to fall asleep."

Draco laughed too hard and began to cough, "She is beautiful isn't she, the way her curls bounce when she walks. I can only look from afar, and she hates me." He pouted as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Go sleep in the guest room, don't you have a game tomorrow?" Blaise asked as he stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Hmm Oh I do, this blanket smells good. I can floo home." Draco said as he hugged onto the blanket and yawned. He tried to sit up and felt sick and almost threw up.

Blaise grabbed the blanket from him and laughed when he pouted, "You're too pissed to head home. You can stay here and head back in the morning. This is Hermione's blanket, and she wouldn't want you to vomit on her stuff."

Draco finally was able to sit up and snatched the blanket back, smelling it before holding it. "No it's mine, it smells good."

"Whatever you say Draco, let me help you to the guest room so you can sleep. Let's hope you don't remember tonight or you will kill me." Blaise laughed as he helped Draco to the room, making sure he made it to the bed.

He fell onto the bed and snuggled up, holding the blanket. "Mmm Hermione smells so good." He passed out and his dreams were filled with the smell of Vanilla and roses, Hermione's face making an appearance. He smiled in his sleep as Blaise removed the blanket and went to his room to lay down.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up with a throbbing headache. "Fuck, how much did I drink last night?" He sat up and looked at the clock. It read seven o clock. He knew he had to be on the pitch by ten so he took his time to stand up.

When Blaise saw Draco walking down the stairs, he smirked and held out a potion. "Take this, so you don't have a hangover at your game."

"You are a lifesaver Blaise, How much did I drink last night?" Draco downed the potion and sat down with his head in his hands. "I can't remember anything."

"Two large bottles of firewhisky, you don't remember anything?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco lifted his head up and tilted it, "No, what happened? I remember you talking about setting me up on a blind date and nothing after that. I had been drinking all day." He smiled sheepishly.

Blaise gave him a cup of water and smirked, "You would kill me if you knew, I will keep it to myself. Drink up then go head to your game. I think Hermione is coming with us today to watch."

"I don't care who you bring, especially not Granger. She will be cheering for the other team anyway." Draco finished his water and stood up disapparating to his flat.

"I have to tell Pansy about this, and she did make a bet with me." Blaise went to his room to get dressed and head to Pansy's house.

When he came through the fireplace, he walked towards the kitchen and smelled something good. "That smells good; I didn't know you were going to be here." Blaise walked over to the counter and laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, "I told you I was going to the game with you guys. I always cheer for the opposite team when he's playing. Besides, if he gets hurt I want to be there when it happens."

"I hope you don't wish my best friend gets hurt; I might be upset with you then." Blaise looked serious, "I came here to talk to Pansy before we left, I will be back." He left the room to look for Pansy.

"He can't be mad at me, I hate Malfoy and would love to see him hurt." Hermione continued making breakfast as Blaise found Pansy in her office.

Pansy grinned when she saw Blaise, "Guess what Blaise, I discovered Theo was talking to Ginny."

"Theo likes Ginny? I told him not to talk to her." Blaise looked annoyed and leant against the wall. "First Hermione wants Draco to get hurt at his game and now Theo likes Ginny."

"Well, Draco is one of the best seekers and will be okay. Why do you care, do you like Ginny?" Pansy asked as she cleaned up the papers on her desk before standing up.

Blaise sighed, "Yes and she already knows, I asked her to go with me to the reunion."

Pansy looked surprised and smirked, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have pushed her to talk to you."

"I can do it on my own, and it will be okay. I came here to talk about what I found out last night. Draco got drunk and finally admitted something to me." Blaise smirked before standing by the door.

"Tell me, is it the Hermione thing? I need to know if I won the bet or not." Pansy looked excited and put her wand in her pocket.

Blaise nodded before smiling, "He repeated twice that he thought she was beautiful and he fell asleep cuddling with her blanket. Draco said it smelled good and he had to sleep with it."

Pansy squealed before holding her hand out, "You owe me ten galleons now, I told you he liked her. Did he remember telling you this last night?"

"No he didn't remember when he woke up, and you only won because I said he loved her." He handed her ten galleons and opened the door. "We can't tell Hermione or Draco that we know, that includes your husband. He will tell Hermione if he found out."

"Thank you for the money, and I will not be telling Harry. He can't keep a secret to save his life." Pansy laughed as they walked towards the kitchen.

Breakfast went by quietly before they headed to the pitch and sat in the VIP seats. They loved being able to get special seating because of Draco being on the team. "There he is!" Pansy said excitedly. She always loved watching him play Quidditch.

The VIP seats gave them the perfect view of the game, after consuming too much alcohol, Hermione was relaxed and smirking. "Blaise, I think you suck." She hiccuped and stood up leaning against the railing.

"And why would you think that? I am the best person here, no offence Pansy." Blaise laughed and attempted to pull her back, so she didn't fall.

Pansy snickered as she watched Hermione narrowing her eyes towards Blaise. "You keep trying to get me to date Malfoy, and I told you I don't want to." Hermione turned back towards the game and cheered for the other team as they scored a goal.

"You do realise we are cheering on the Phoenix team right?" He pulled her back as she huffed and turned in his arms to face him.

"I will not cheer him on," Hermione glared as he laughed at her, she could smell his minty fresh breath on her cheek.

Pansy had been caught up watching the game, Draco had seen the snitch and was about to catch it. As he caught it and held his hand in the air, he turned towards his team.

Hermione's features softened as she noticed he stopped paying attention to her ranting and that he was watching the game. She had never been this close to him and ran her fingers along his jaw. This caused him to turn his head abruptly and look at her worried.

"The game is over and you drank too much," He was about to let her go when she kissed him before pulling away rather quickly. Blaise stood there shocked and looked at her with pity.

"I didn't mean it, I...I thought you were someone else for a minute." She blushed and went to the cabinet on the wall, pulling out a sober up potion and downing it.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear your feedback!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Lovelies! Here is the next instalment of my Movie Fest Fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A turn of events makes Hermione realise things she wishes she hadn't! Thank you for all the new likes, since I had no new reviews on to the story!**

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the lovely safewordisdevilsnare for the amazing cover photo! To CJRed and thedarklordherself for always being my beta/alphas when I need them! I wanted to keep the original song from the movie and update the words to the poem to fit more into Dramione.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I only own the imagination and Tom Felton (Also in my head only )

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione couldn't look Blaise in the face and sat in one of the chairs quiet. She remembered watching Draco miss a goal and turned around to yell at Blaise. The next thing she saw was disturbing; she had zoned out and pictured Draco flying around the pitch. Hermione had an urge to reach up and kiss him, that scared her more than finding out she kissed Blaise. The look on his face when he moved very quickly away from her made her stomach drop. "I'm sorry Blaise, I swear I was zoned out when I did that. I thought you were someone else for a minute."

Pansy ever the great friend laughed and sat next to Hermione. "Who were you thinking about then? I believe that we deserve to know this."

"Yes, who did you think you kissed?" Blaise smirked, fully aware she hadn't meant to kiss him, so he forgave her already really.

Pink speckled across her cheeks as she stood up. "I don't remember who I was thinking about, and maybe it's better that I forget anyway." Hermione would never admit that she had imagined she had kissed Draco Malfoy.

They heard the door open to the VIP booth and saw Draco, "Great game mate, I am still amazed you play so well for someone who hardly practices." Blaise handed him a shot of firewhisky as per usual after a win.

Draco narrowed his eyes as Blaise and leant his broom against the wall. "It was tough to focus at the end of the match, something caught my eye and distracted me." He threw back his shot and put the glass on the table.

"Well your team has one more game to win and you head to the championship match. Don't mess it up, and I want VIP seats at that game." Blaise smirked at Draco as he walked next to the girls that were now standing.

Pansy noticed Draco seemed tense, "Come here, I need to ask you something?" Pansy pulled him to the side, away from Blaise and Hermione. "What is wrong with you? You seem off."

"I am fine Pansy, just tired after the game. Thanks for your concern but there is nothing wrong with me." Draco flashed her a smile and walked back towards the group.

"I know you're lying to me," Pansy said under her breath and followed behind him.

Blaise was standing next to Hermione and laughing with her when Draco walked back over. He had a surprised look on his face and smirked. "Blaise, why didn't you tell you that you two are dating?"

"What? We aren't dating, and you know that already." Blaise thought for a minute trying to figure out why he would say that.

"Shut it Malfoy. We aren't dating." Hermione glared at him and moved away from Blaise a little bit.

"I saw you two kissing as I left to head to the ground. So you just kiss all your friends then?" Draco smirked at her as he saw her get angry.

Hermione took a deep breath before slapping him across the face. "I was pissed and didn't realise I had kissed him; I thought he was someone else you prat. I do not like you Malfoy, and I only came to cheer the other team on."

Realization hit Blaise and he groaned, "Draco it's not what you think, she was too drunk to realise what she did." He gave him a look, asking him to leave it alone.

Draco held his hand to his cheek and glared at her, "You don't have to be such a damn bint. I know what I saw, you have anger issues apparently."

"You have hearing problems, you think I care about you but I don't. Go play with your broom and groupies." Hermione stormed out and heard Pansy chasing after her.

Blaise glared at him, "That was uncalled for Draco, you know I don't like her like that."

"I don't need this today mate, she slapped me and then I am not supposed to respond to that. I'm heading home, see you later." Draco apparated to his house and left Blaise alone in the booth.

* * *

Three days had passed and Hermione was still angry about Draco. The thing that made it worse was that she has imagined it was him that she was kissing. She heard from Blaise that he had won the next game and wanted her to go to the championship game with him and Pansy.

Ginny showed up later that day and noticed Hermione looked upset. "Are you still upset about the thing that happened?"

"Gin, I imagined I had kissed Draco Malfoy. I think I have a reason to be angry." Hermione groaned and leant against the wall. "It doesn't even bother me that it was Blaise, we have an understanding of the incident."

"So you think Draco is attractive, who wouldn't? Have you seen the pictures of him in Witch Weekly shirtless, only in his workout shorts." Ginny grinned and nudged her on the arm.

Hermione blushed as she looked towards the ground, "I may have seen that copy and hate to admit it but he is handsome."

Ginny smirked knowingly at Hermione and thought of a plan. "So you still refuse to go to the reunion without a date?"

"Yes I do, why do you keep asking me that?" Hermione looked at her curiously and turned towards her fireplace when she heard it light up. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted.

"Granger don't start, Blaise sent me over. He said to tell you he needs you to come by before the party tonight." Draco leaned against the wall and looked bored.

Hermione bit her tongue before thinking of something to say, "Why couldn't he have come and told me? Are you his owl now?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and walked closer to her as she stood up. "Can you ever stop being a complete bint for once?"

"Can you stop being a prat ever?"

"You're the only one who still thinks that. You can't get over the past."

"Ha you are so full of yourself, just because you are nice to my friends means nothing."

They had slowly moved closer to each other, both glaring.

"When will you realise I did change? You haven't it seems, still judgmental."

"I will always hate you Malfoy, and you will never change. A Tiger can change their stripes but they are still a Tiger."

"Sometimes that Tiger had the wrong stripes to start out with, but know-it-all Granger wouldn't understand that."

They were now so close their noses were touching, forgetting about Ginny being there.

Ginny observed them, ready to separate them if this turned violent.

"Oh, the almighty Quidditch star Draco Malfoy is trying to convince me he's nice. You make me laugh."

"If you weren't so beautiful, I would hex you right now. You infuriate me."

"Yeah well if you weren't so damn good looking I would punch your precious face again."

They only looked into each other's eyes for seconds before their lips crashed together. The kiss was intense and full of anger and lust. Ginny being far from their mind, they backed up towards the couch and fell not breaking their kiss.

Ginny grinned and hurried to the fireplace, heading to Pansy to tell her what just happened.

They quickly stripped down to nothing as they roughly kissed each other and felt each other up. Draco kissed down her neck and nipped as he made his way to her shoulder. She moaned loudly when he bit her shoulder and made his way to her breasts. After popping a pebbled nipple into his mouth, he sucked and licked making her squirm and run her fingers through his hair.

Neither one of them said a word as he gave his attention to her other breast and she grabbed his fingers sucking on them and biting her lip. Her mind was fuzzy and full of lust as she felt a hand travel towards her wet core. Hermione arched her back as he inserted three fingers into her wet pussy and pumped hard and fast.

Draco kept attending to her wetness as he kissed down her toned stomach and licked along her belly button before removing his fingers. When he slid his tongue along her wet lips, Hermione whimpered and thrust up towards his face. Draco felt her pull at his hair and he reached his hand up and shoved his fingers in her mouth.

Hermione sucked on his fingers and moaned before he pulled away and crawled back on the couch and kissed her; this time it was more urgent and less rough. She felt down his body and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her need was intense and when he stopped at her entrance, she thrust up wanting him to continue. "Please."

That was all he needed to hear before thrusting inside her and making her insides melt as he pumped in and out. Hermione didn't know how long had passed before she felt herself coming undone and ran her nails down his back. The force in which Hermione orgasmed, helped Draco release his seed deep inside her and collapse next to her.

They didn't speak for a few minutes before opening their eyes and finally making contact. The look in their eyes made them both start laughing, Draco was the first to stop and take a deep breath. "So," He said as she sobered up and looked worried.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she watched Draco grab his clothes and throw them on before leaving. No other words were spoken between them and Hermione got up and took a shower. When she made it back down to the sitting room, Blaise was waiting for her smirking. "Great," she said as she walked closer to him.

"Hermione I was waiting for you to come over two hours ago. I needed to make sure I didn't need to grab anything else to bring." Blaise watched her intently as she pulled the shoulder of her shirt up further.

"Sorry about that, no we have everything over there. We should head over and fix everything up, Pansy is expecting us in ten minutes." Hermione rushed grabbing her bag and avoiding his face.

Blaise stood up and saw her sleeve had slid down again, exposing the bite mark on her shoulder. He laughed and grabbed a handful of Floo powder before smirking at her, "So it's safe to assume Draco gave you the message."

"What do you mean?'" Hermione looked at him in shock and pulled her sleeve back to cover the mark.

"I saw it already, no use in covering it up. Pansy owes me ten galleons now, and before you say anything. Draco has already told me the signature marks he puts on the witches he sleeps with; Guy talk will be interesting this week." He winked before throwing the powder into the fire and going to Pansy's house.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she fixed her shirt and felt sick to her stomach. She had sex with Draco Malfoy and enjoyed it. She ran to the loo to vomit before heading to Pansy's house.

* * *

 **Next update will be in a week. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Lovelies! Here is the next instalment of my Movie Fest Fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A turn of events makes Hermione realise things she wishes she hadn't!**

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the lovely safewordisdevilsnare for the amazing cover photo! To CJRed and thedarklordherself for always being my beta/alphas when I need them! I wanted to keep the original song from the movie and update the words to the poem to fit more into Dramione.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I only own the imagination and Tom Felton (Also in my head only )

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

When Hermione arrived at Pansy's house, she saw Harry and hugged him. "Harry, I thought you had to work until the party started?" She smiled and pulled at the collar of her shirt.

"I was able to leave early. Pansy told me something interesting when I got home." Harry watched as Hermione paled slightly and laughed nervously.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione bit her lip as she prayed he didn't know.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder that Draco had bit and she winced, "That you are refusing to go to the reunion without a date still. You need to go. Even Ron is going with Lavender Brown."

"Oh not you too, you know I don't date people." Hermione sighed relieved and moved his hand from her shoulder. "Ginny has been bugging me about it too."

"Speaking of Ginny, thanks for forgetting about me earlier." Ginny came up behind her and smirked. "I could see why you would though, I know I would forget about you if it happened to me."

Hermione turned red and ran to the kitchen, leaning on the counter and counting to ten. "This is so embarrassing, I have one lapse in judgement and I won't live it down."

Pansy laughed as she entered the kitchen with Blaise, "Oh Ginny gave me all the details when she got here. So she left just in time I take it, that bite mark gives it away love." Pansy grinned as she handed her a cup of firewhisky.

"You know too, great how many people know about my mistake?" Hermione groaned and took a big gulp of the drink as it burned her throat.

"Just us Hermione, no-one else knows about that signature mark. He only told Blaise and me his secrets, I promise." Pansy looked at her reassuringly. As Hermione dropped her cup, she looked towards the door and saw Draco standing there. He had a hurt look on his face and looked straight at Hermione.

"I just came to say Happy Birthday Pans, and I left your present in the stack." Draco's eyes never left Hermione's but turned to regret. "I have things to do, enjoy your party Pansy." He turned around to leave.

Pansy looked at Blaise and smirked, "Did you see that look? You were right the whole time."

"Yes I need to talk to him and now you owe me money." Blaise winked at Pansy before catching up with Draco.

Hermione moved her eyes from the doorframe and groaned, "Pansy I am an idiot, it just happened. We were arguing and then things led from one thing to another."

"Let's go celebrate my birthday. Everything will work out fine." Pansy walked with her back to the party.

* * *

Draco was stopped by Blaise as he was about to leave, "Wait up Draco, what the fuck happened?"

"You sent me over there to tell Granger to meet you and we started to fight again. Somehow we started kissing, and that led to sex. You heard her, a damn good mistake." He smirked remembering how good it was.

"I told you that you like her, I know you too well." Blaise looked smug as Draco's smirk dropped.

Draco looked at him annoyed, "Sex and feelings are two different things. You heard her, no feeling involved. Sometimes things just happen."

"If you say so mate, I am going to find Pans. Are you staying or leaving?" Blaise looked around to see if he could find the girls.

"I will stay for a little bit until it gets too uncomfortable." Draco noticed Hermione looking at him and gave her a questioning look.

As Blaise walked away, Ginny hurried over to Draco. "Draco, Can I get you to do something for me?"

Draco looked at her curious, "I am not throwing the championship for you, I know we have to play each other."

Ginny laughed and made sure no-one was listening, "You're funny but No I wouldn't ask that. I need you to convince Hermione to go to the reunion with you. She is refusing to go without a date."

"What do I get out of this? I mean she hates me, it will never work." Draco looked amused before looking around the room.

"I will throw the chasers off during the game, that way your team won't have any problems winning," Ginny said as she tapped her foot on the floor.

Draco started to laugh before noticing Hermione saw him and sobered up. "I don't need you to throw the game. We will beat your Harpies anyway."

"Fine, what do you want?" She looked worried her plan wouldn't work. "I know you like her, don't try to deny it."

"I think she is beautiful but that's it, I don't like her. If you want me to do this, I want you to switch teams after the season is up. You know our star chaser is leaving the team after this game, as captain I need a good replacement." Draco smirked as he sat on the stairs.

Ginny stared in shock at his request, "The Harpies need me; they would lose without me. Is there any other way?"

"No other way Red, if I have to embarrass myself, you can switch teams." Draco looked smug and waited for her response.

After five minutes of contemplating it, Ginny decided she would agree. "Ok, you have a deal Draco, I was going to leave them in a few years anyway." She reached her hand out and shook Draco's hand.

"Good choice, we are going to win in a week anyway. You can be on a winning team for once." Draco winked as he walked away smirking.

Ginny went off in the opposite direction, hoping no-one saw her made a deal with the devil. She almost was in the kitchen when Blaise stopped her.

"Ginny, what were you doing talking to Draco?" Blaise looked worried when he saw the look on her face.

"I was just making a deal about something, feel sick to my stomach now." Ginny sat in a chair and sighed.

Blaise poured her a drink and handed the cup to her, "What type of deal did you make? He usually doesn't make deals, was this about the reunion?"

Ginny nodded and blush covered her cheeks when she saw how close Blaise was. "I need his help, nothing else is working. The terms are what is bothering me."

"And he agreed to it? What did he want from you?" Blaise placed his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed circles on her shoulder blade.

"I hope I look good in dark blue and red. I just want Hermione to realise how happy she could be." Ginny smiled as she looked into his eyes.

Blaise looked surprised and it took him a second before he realised what she meant. "Why would you agree to that? You know he wanted you to switch for the past two years."

"He has been asking me this whole season. I didn't want to leave my Harpies." Ginny stood up and saw Theo standing at the door frame. "Hey Theo," She walked over to him and hugged him.

Theo smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I was looking for you, Draco told me you went this way."

Blaise glared at Theo before leaving the kitchen and going back to the party. He was still upset that Theo was the one Ginny was talking to.

It had been a few hours since the party had started and Draco was still nowhere close to getting Hermione to talk to him. He saw her sitting alone and smirked. It was time to make his move.

Hermione watched as Draco slowly walked over to her and sighed, "What do you want Malfoy? I thought you would leave me alone."

"I just wanted to talk to you. It's not like I need to get you to bed." Draco smirked as he slid into the seat next to her. "I have been thinking and I want to take you on a date. We already had sex, let's have the date now."

"Malfoy just because we had hate sex, doesn't mean I need a date." Hermione rolled her eyes and went to stand up, and she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. "What do you want?"

Draco looked her over and grinned to himself, "Come on Granger, it's free food and a little bit of fun." He pulled her gently down next to her and leant close to her ear. "I can even give you a happy ending at the end of the night."

Hermione jumped up and glared at him, "Just because I find you attractive, doesn't mean I like you all of a sudden. I will give you one date, tonight at nine; we can leave from here."

"You won't regret it Hermione; I promise you will have a good time." Draco stood up and pulled her close to him, "Dance with me please, just one dance." He looked into her eyes and winked.

"Fine one dance and you leave me alone until nine." Hermione sighed before being led to where people were dancing.

The next song that came on was a slow song. This made Hermione groan and placed her hand in the proper positions. The song started out with them dancing like they had a space between them. Towards the middle of the song, Draco pulled Hermione close to him and twirled her around.

"I didn't know you could dance so well Granger," Draco whispered in her ear as they swayed together, not realising they were dancing toward the side of the shadowed corner of the room.

"All you had to do was ask. I took lessons when I was little." Hermione smirked and moved her arms from his shoulders to around his neck. "I think the song is almost over,"

Draco twirled her around again before smiling for a small second. "I will meet you at the door in an hour." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly before walking away from her.

Hermione watched him in shock and held her hand, why was he being so nice to her. As he walked over to Pansy and stole a dance with her, Hermione frowned when he was laughing with her and having fun. "What is wrong with me? It's Malfoy and I only agreed to the date to shut him up."

"So Draco, you are in a good mood, what happened?" Pansy asked as she danced with Draco, "Does it have to do with a certain witch?"

"Pans can't I just be in a good mood, I was propositioned to get Granger to go with me to the reunion. So I am trying to woo her and convince her to go with me." Draco twirled Pansy and grinned.

She laughed when he dipped her and smirked, "You two were awful distracted when you danced, I thought you would pull her away to the extra room."

"I can't deny that she is attractive but I don't love her or anything. She has her eyes on someone else though, remember when she kissed Blaise." Draco looked distracted as he finished the dance and went to sit down.

"Can I ask you something Draco? How do you feel about Hermione?" Pansy sat next to him and smiled.

Draco looked at Pansy and sighed, "I don't know after today everything feels different. At first, I just wanted to be her friend but I am starting to see her differently. I don't like her but I can't describe it."

* * *

 **Sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner, life got in the way. I have the story completed and only four more chapters to post!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Lovelies! Here is the next instalment of my Movie Fest Fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A turn of events makes Hermione realise things she wishes she hadn't!**

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the lovely safewordisdevilsnare for the amazing cover photo! To CJRed and thedarklordherself for always being my beta/alphas when I need them! I wanted to keep the original song from the movie and update the words to the poem to fit more into Dramione.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I only own the imagination and Tom Felton (Also in my head only )

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

An hour had passed quickly and Draco headed to the door, nervous for some unknown reason. He saw Hermione saying bye to her friends before stopping to say bye to Ron.

"You're leaving already Mione?" Ron hugged her, pulling her against him and rubbing her back. "I hardly saw you alone today."

"Yes I have something I have to do, I haven't seen you today either." Hermione smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I saw you were awful cosy with Draco Malfoy, he is looking over here."

Hermione blushed and looked over her shoulder, "I...he asked me to dance, so I said yes." She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "I have to go, it was great seeing you again Ron. We will have to get together soon, make sure you bring Lavender."

Ron smiled and hugged her one more time before turning to search for Lavender. "It sure was, see you later Hermione." He said over his shoulder.

Draco watched as Hermione interacted with Ron and felt frustrated. He didn't know why it bothered him, and he knew Weasley was already with Lavender Brown. As Hermione walked over, he smiled to himself and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Dra...Malfoy, where are we going?" Hermione inquired as they walked down the street to an apparation point.

"To that new restaurant L'amour Vrai, hold my arm and I will take you there." He flashed a smile as they apparated in front of a big building that had three different levels. Draco slid his hand into hers and walked opened the doors. "Witches first,"

Hermione walked inside and gasped at how the design of the restaurant, "This place is beautiful Draco." She noticed the ceiling was charmed to look like a Moonlit night and each table had candles floating above them.

"One of the best restaurants around here, it has been hard to eat here since it opened," Draco smirked as he led her to a table and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you Malfoy, if the food is as good as the place is designed, I know it will be great." She grinned at him before looking at the menu, "I think I will get Ratatouille, with some rose wine."

Draco ordered his meal before turning back to face Hermione, "So tell me, Granger, what can I do to get you to give me a chance?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked, "I don't date Malfoy, you would have to give me a reason to give you a chance."

"Well I could think of many reasons, you will have to let me show you." Draco reached his hand over the table and laid his hand on top of hers.

"We will have to see how well you can persuade me to change my mind." She smiled and watched as the waitress brought their food and drinks to the table. "I can be quite picky about whom I choose to date."

When they were left alone, Draco looked at her curious. "I guess I will have to prove you wrong. I bet you within a fortnight I can get you to change your mind."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly as they ate their food and chatted about the last few years of their lives. Draco already knew Hermione worked in the ministry but he didn't know where. It surprised him that she worked in the MLE department, he didn't remember seeing her last time he had visited Harry at work. When it came time for dessert, they were both smiling at each other. It could have been the elf wine, which Hermione would blame later for what happened that night.

Draco smirked as she licked her ice cream off of her spoon, licking his lips when her tongue twirled around the dessert spoon seductively. "Witch if you keep that up, I am going to ravage you as soon as we leave the restaurant."

"I don't know what you mean," She grinned as she scooped a spoonful of ice-cream onto her spoon and licked it slow and moaned at the taste. Hermione knew it was bothering him but she was enjoying the blush of desire that was starting to cover his face.

"That's it Granger; we are leaving now." Draco stood up, suddenly and went to pay for the food.

Hermione smirked and finished her ice cream before standing up and walking over to where Draco was. "You missed the rest of my dessert," she ran her fingers up his arm and noticed goose bumps appear on his skin.

He put his hand on top of hers and laughed, "Between the party and dinner you are pissed, maybe I should take you home."

"I am not pissed, and you are being a prat." She glared at him before stumbling when Draco pushed her off him.

"Let's get you home safely, don't want you to hurt that pretty little head of yours." He took her hand and apparated them back to her flat. When they landed, Draco held onto Hermione so she didn't fall.

The feeling of falling took over as Hermione stepped away from him. "Are you staying around a little bit longer? I thought we could repeat this morning." She gave him a look over before putting her arms around his neck.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, "You will regret it in the morning Herm-Granger." He felt her lean towards his ear and shivered as she spoke.

"I am not wearing any knickers under this dress," She licked his ear and blew softly. Hermione ran her hand along the front of his trousers and smirked. "I can tell you want me."

"I...I can't Granger. You will hate me in the morning. As much as I want to, you will regret it." Draco gulped loudly before lifting her up and carrying her to the only bedroom in her flat. He laid her on her bed and felt Hermione pull him with her.

"Draco I want you to make me scream your name." Hermione kissed him urgently and deepened the kiss.

Draco groaned as he felt her grind her hips against his, "I'm warning you Granger," He attempted to push off of the bed but she held onto him.

"Warning me what, that you will fuck me if I don't stop." She ran her nails down his back as she bit her lip.

"Granger I can't, you are too drunk." He groaned again when she arched her body into his, "You are trying to kill me, witch."

The lustful look in her eyes was drawing Draco in and he was finding it hard to turn her down. "You will thank me in the morning, don't hate me for this Granger because I want to fuck you so bad right now." He ground his hips into her to show her that he was more than willing to continue.

Hermione moaned when she felt his erection through his trousers rub against her core. "Draco..." She closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"I need to leave Granger, while I can still think clearly. I will owl you in the morning." Draco stood up and hurried out of the room before he changed his mind. After he flooed home, Draco leaned his head against the wall and panted heavy.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a hangover. She tried to close her eyes and stay asleep but the throbbing in her head was too much. Slowly dragging herself out of bed, she walked to her dresser and down a sober-up potion. "Oh Merlin, why did I drink so much?"

After ten minutes being awake, she remembered everything the had happened the night before. "Fuck, did I really do that? I can never look him in the face again." Hermione sunk into the nearest chair and groaned. As she thought about how much of a slag she must have seemed, an owl flew through the window and landed in front of her. "Great,"

Grabbing the letter, she gave the owl a treat and watched as it flew away. Opening the letter, she rolled her eyes and read his perfect script.

 _Granger,_

 _I hope you aren't feeling too bad today. You got right pissed yesterday. This may be a long shot but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a second date with me? I know I left you alone last night, but you would have hated me worse if I did fuck you last night._

 _Draco_

Hermione threw the letter into the trash and went to her kitchen to make some breakfast. She knew what she was doing last night, even though it would have been a bad idea.

Over the course of the week, Draco kept owling her and she would ignore every letter. If Ginny hadn't been playing in the Quidditch cup game, she would have stayed home. Hermione had been dreading this day all week because she knew he would be there playing. She heard her fireplace light up and sighed, "Hello you two, is it already time to leave?"

Pansy smiled and sat down in the closest chair, "Yes, the game starts in an hour. First I wanted to tell you guys something though. Harry and I found out this morning before he left for work."

Hermione thought about what she said and grinned, "Is it what I think it is?"

"We are expecting a little witch or wizard!" Pansy squealed and felt herself being pulled into a hug by both Hermione and Blaise.

"About damn time, I was wondering when there would be a little Potter running around. Have you told anyone else?" Blaise smirked and patted her still flat stomach.

"That is such great news Pansy, How far do you think you are?" Hermione smiled excitedly at her two friends.

Pansy thought for a minute before smiling, "The healer said six weeks along, Harry wanted to come with me to tell you but he couldn't take time off."

With such good news being revealed to her, Hermione had forgotten about how upset she was with Draco. "Let's head to the stadium, and I have stuff to tell you guys anyway."

Blaise and Pansy looked at her curiously before going with her to the stadium. Once they reached the VIP booth, Hermione noticed Draco asleep in the corner and frowned. She couldn't get him out of her head since last week and it was bothering her.

"Draco, why are you hiding to take a nap?" Blaise laughed as he woke up Draco.

"I was hiding from Coach for a bit. He has been working us non-stop all week." Draco sighed as he stretched and adjusted his Quidditch uniform. He looked at Pansy and tilted his head slightly, "You look different today Pansy, you are practically glowing."

"Well, that might be because I found out I was expecting today. You are going to be Uncle Draco in about eight months." Pansy grinned before being hugged by Draco.

Draco smiled and moved away from the group towards the door, "That is excellent news Pansy, I have to get down to the locker room. See you guys after I win!" He looked at Pansy and Blaise, unsure if he should have acknowledged Hermione or not. After not hearing from her since the party and date, he figured she needed more space.

Hermione looked out towards the pitch and saw Ginny practising before the game started. Ginny had told her to contact Draco but she was stubborn and didn't want to admit there were some feelings there. She heard someone call her name and turned around distracted, "What?"

Blaise looked at her concerned, "Something is bothering you, don't lie to me. What happened?"

"Don't lie to us Mione, and I saw how you and Draco avoided each other. He usually tries to talk to you and you yell at him." Pansy sat in a chair by the railing, "Sit with us and talk."

Hermione sighed before sitting next to Pansy, "Well I have been avoiding his owls all week, I may have gotten drunk on our date."

"You two went on a date and didn't tell me?" Blaise looked put out for not knowing.

Pansy hit Blaise on the arm and grinned, "So that is why he was in a good mood at the party, he didn't tell me he asked you on a date."

"Well I agreed on one date only, it went well until I had too much elf-made wine." Hermione blushed as she continued, "I may have tried to get him to sleep with me and he turned me down. He didn't want me to regret it and he left, I passed out at that point."

"Did he message you the next morning? He usually doesn't do things like that, walking away from a shag after a date." Blaise looked impressed.

Hermione looked down and smiled, "Yes he did, he wanted to make sure I felt better and asked me on a second date. I have been ignoring his letters all week. He was worried about me not responding and then stopped writing yesterday."

Pansy grinned but remembered what he had told her at the party. "Just be careful Hermione, he has yet to keep one witch more than a few months."

"He would never lead her on, and I told you he fancied her already. He is in his wooing stage of starting a relationship, after a few dates we will know how he feels." Blaise smiled reassuringly before mouthing to Pansy to talk to her later.

"Thanks for making me feel better, I probably should have written him back. I just didn't know what to say, the embarrassment of being pissed in front of him takes over." Hermione said as she watched to see if the teams were ready yet.

As Pansy was about to speak, they heard the voice of the sports commissioner fill the stadium. The three friends stood up at the railing and watched as both teams came flying out of the alcoves and flew into the air. When Draco's team flew out, he looked over at the booth and grinned before waving to the crowd.

The game had been going on for three hours before Draco spotted the snitch flying close to the VIP booth. He smirked before he angled his broom and flew towards the snitch, catching it in his hand as his head barely missed crashing into the railing.

Pansy and Blaise jumped up shouting as he flew back to his teammates holding the snitch in the air. "They won the cup, Blaise!" Pansy cheered as she high-fived Blaise.

Hermione watched Draco as he flew a victory lap around the stadium and smiled, he looked so excited and adorable when he grinned like that. The look on her face was pure confusion when she thought about what she had said to herself. "Fuck," she said under her breath and put her head in her hands. Hermione realised at that point that she was in trouble.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will see you next week with the next chapter. I already have it saved on here!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Lovelies! Here is the next instalment of my Movie Fest Fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A turn of events makes Hermione realise things she wishes she hadn't! OK I decided to give you two chapters today, I will post chapter 7 on Thursday!**

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the lovely safewordisdevilsnare for the amazing cover photo! To CJRed and thedarklordherself for always being my beta/alphas when I need them! I wanted to keep the original song from the movie and update the words to the poem to fit more into Dramione.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I only own the imagination and Tom Felton (Also in my head only )

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

When the teams started to head to the ground, Draco flew to the commissioner and nodded his head. He flew to the centre of the stadium and smirked. "This is for you Granger," He winked her way as music started in the background.

"You're just too good to be true

can't keep my eyes off you

you'd feel like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

at long last love has arrived

and I thank God I'm alive

you're just too good to be true

can't take my eyes off of you

Pardon the way that I stare

there's nothing else to compare

the sight of you makes me weak

there are no words left to speak

but if you feel like I feel

please let me know that it's real

you're just too good to be true

can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby, and if it's quite alright

I need you baby to warm the lonely nights

I love you baby, trust in me when I say

oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray

oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay

and let me love you, baby, let me love you..."

Hermione watched as he flew closer to the booth and smiled, she never had anyone sing to her before. Her heart was starting to flutter as he continued singing.

"You're just too good to be true

can't keep my eyes off of you

you'd feel like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

at long last love has arrived

and I thank god I'm alive

you're just too good to be true

can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby, and if it's quite alright

I need you baby to warm the lonely nights

I love you baby, trust in me when I say

oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray

oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay

and let me love you, baby, let me love you..."

Blaise and Pansy were singing to each other and laughing as Draco sang. They knew he could sing because they had got him pissed one night right after Hogwarts and sang to karaoke at the pub.

"Oh Merlin, what am I going to do now?" Hermione mumbled to herself as he finished singing the song and grinned at her.

"Go down and see him Mione, go now. He doesn't sing in public, so go meet him on the pitch." Blaise pushed her towards the door and laughed as she ran down the stairs.

Her heart was racing as she stood by the door watching him slowly fly to the ground, she had to admit it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

When he flew to the ground, Hermione walked over to him slowly, a smirk on her face and tears in her eyes. "What do you say Granger, give me a second date?" Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Hermione blushed as she bit her lip in thought, "I think I would like that Draco." She saw a flash go off as a photographer for the prophet took pictures before hurrying off. "Great, I guess we made the front page."

"Let me go get changed and I will meet you in the booth." Draco kissed her quickly before running to the locker room to shower and change.

When she made her way back to the booth, she leant her back against the wall and sighed. If the butterflies in her stomach weren't already a sign that she had feelings, the way her lips tingled after he had kissed her should have warned her.

Blaise was the first to approach Hermione, "Hey Cera, are you okay? Pans and I saw everything." He grabbed hold of her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I think so, and I feel like I have thousands of butterflies in my stomach." Hermione felt the blush slowly creeping up her neck, "I don't know how I feel, it is like I like him but I don't."

"Hermione come sit down, he will be here soon." Pansy shouted from her seat, "Have a drink, you didn't finish yours."

Hermione walked back towards her seat and sat down sighing, "What am I going to do? Everything has felt different since the day of your party, I want to hate him but I can't anymore."

Blaise plopped in the seat next to her and put his arm around the back of her seat. "It's okay to like Draco, no need to beat yourself up over it. Even Pansy feel for him at one point in school."

"Shut it, Blaise, you know I was an idiot in school. He never wanted me back then, though I remember you telling me someone he liked." Pansy smiled knowingly.

"Yes he did like someone outside of Slytherin, the crush never left him from what we both already know." Blaise laughed as he heard the door open.

They all looked back at the door when Draco coughed, "So we won, how much money did you two bet? How much goes to me?" Draco grinned before walking in and shutting the door.

"Well I say we won about 100 galleons each, you don't get any from me. I am saving them for the baby." Pansy smirked as she stood up and hugged Draco, congratulating him on the win.

"You can split mine with me, Drake. Wicked save at the end of the game. I thought for sure you would end up flying in the booth." Blaise laughed before standing up and patting him on the back.

The two friends got quiet when they saw Draco and Hermione lock eyes, sneaking out the door unnoticed. They laughed in the hall as they decided to head home, sure that Hermione would either go home by herself or with Draco.

* * *

Back in the booth, Draco ran a hand through his still damp hair. "So...Did you watch the game?"

"I did but you gave me a fright when you dove for the snitch." Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear and looked down.

"I have done worse if you remember, you always cheered against me." He walked closer and smiled at her.

Hermione looked up and chuckled, "That was before I seemed to care if you were hurt or not." She could smell his shampoo, cherry vanilla mixed with a hint of mint.

"So you care if I get hurt now, that makes me feel a little better. Come with me; I want to take you somewhere." He was so close to her, and she could see the blue specks mixed with his molten silver eyes.

"Okay, where are we going?" She stood up and walked around the chairs, reaching out her hand to hold his. Hermione felt him grab her hand and pull her close to him, his breath ghosting over her lips.

Draco licked his lips as he stared into her eyes, "It's a surprise, trust me, Hermione. I have never taken anyone there before." He leaned closer to her and his heart started to race.

"Okay," She said distractedly as she closed the gap between them slowly and kissed him. This kiss was different than their other ones. It was slow and full of emotions, both of them afraid to admit they cared about each other.

When they pulled apart for air, Draco smiled and took her hand. "Hold on to me and I will take you there."

She felt the tug of being apparated and held on tight to Draco. When they finally landed, she looked around in shock. In front of her was a cave, big enough for maybe four people. There was a small stone path that led to the front of the cave and the water splashed softly against the rocks.

"I come here just to think and relax after a game. The waves seem to help a lot when you need a break." Draco led her along the beach and to the mouth of the cave.

"This view is beautiful, how did you find this place?" Hermione walked around the little cave and ran her fingers along the stone.

Draco pulled out a rug and laid it on the ground, "Come sit with me, I love just watching the waves crash on the rocks."

She walked over to Draco and sat down, leaning her head on his shoulder. Hermione watched the waves crashing and slid her hand into his, their fingers interlocking.

* * *

They came back home three hours later, Hermione walked into her flat with a grin on her face. "Thank you Draco, that was fun."

"You can't tell anyone where I took you. It will be our special spot now." He pulled her close to him and smirked before leaning down and kissing her.

Hermione hummed her approval as she deepened the kiss and pulled him towards her bedroom. "Can I have you tonight?" She asked when they reached the door.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Draco looked into her eyes and noticed the desire flowing through her. "I can't deny that I want this." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"I am completely sure, and I can't get you off my mind. You and that body of yours have been on my mind all week." Hermione smirked before pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

Draco took a deep breath before pulling her by the waist and pushing her against the wall. He licked his lips as he moved the hair from the side of her neck. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" He kissed the side of her neck as she closed her eyes smiling.

"Maybe you did, but I love hearing you say it. Feel this Draco. It happens every time I see you." She brought his hand to her chest, her heart racing with raw emotions.

"I have been waiting to hear you say that since second year, that may have been the year my crush on you started." Draco peppered kisses down her neck, nipping gently as he went along.

"You had a crush on me?" Hermione looked shocked as she unbuttoned his shirt, her eyes travelling from his face to his bare chest. She licked her lips as she looked at his toned chest and abs.

Draco chuckled as he focused on her now glistening lips, "I never stopped having one, why do you think I have been trying to get to know you better over the years." He placed his hands on the hem of her shirt and lifted it off over her head. His hands were running along her sides as he cupped her breasts, making her moan softly.

As she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her eyes travelled to his belt. The lust in her eyes made him shiver as she undid his belt and pushed his trousers down to the ground. "I always did find you very attractive, conceded but attractive." Hermione tore her eyes from his body to his face.

"I can't help it I know how good looking I am," He smirked as he unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground. His fingers were massaging her breasts as he leant down and kissed her urgently. Draco had been dreaming about having her scream his name since the day of the party; she never left his mind.

When he felt her pull away, he frowned slightly, slowing opening his eyes. Hermione was biting her lip as she looked slightly nervous. She undid her skinny jeans and slid them down her body, blush covering her cheeks as she looked down.

Draco put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, "Look at me Hermione, we already did this before. This time I can take my time with you and show you how beautiful you are."

"I want you Draco," Hermione ran her hand down his chest as she reached the band of his boxers, her hand pushing them down. "All of you." Her hand was grasping his erect cock and squeezing it gently.

Draco growled in her ear as he pushed her knickers down and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. "That is what you will get, you swotty witch you." He crashed his lips on hers and kissed her hard as he carried her to the bed.

As he laid Hermione on the bed, he planked over her and smirked as he kissed her neck down to her breasts. He held her hands above her head as he placed soft kisses on her nipple before popping it into his mouth. The moan she made went straight to his cock. He bit her gently on her pebbled nipple as he gave attention to her other breast and let his other hand travel down her stomach.

"Draco...please." Hermione squirmed under him and gasped as his fingers slid into her wet core. Her hips arched up, the sensation she was feeling was driving her crazy. When Draco let go of her hands, she pulled his head up and kissed him roughly and needy. "I need you, please Draco make me scream."

"You don't need to tell me twice, a beautiful witch asking me to make her scream. I think I will oblige, my sexy witch." Draco kissed down her as he slowly lined himself up and slid his cock inside her, waiting a minute before pulling out and thrust back inside.

Hermione put her hands in his hair and pulled him down to her as she kissed him. The sounds that escaped her lips were loud and caused him to groan. "Yes, oh Merlin yes." She wrapped her legs around his hips as she met his thrusts and arched her back.

With every thrust, Draco watched as pure ecstasy filled her face, "Fuck Hermione, you are so warm and tight." He picked up his pace and placed his hands on either side of her chest. "Merlin Granger," He felt her start to tighten up around him and moaned as he flipped them over.

She smirked as she straddled Draco and slid up and down on, making him close his eyes and growl when she stopped moving. Hermione grinned when she felt his hands on her hips, "I will set the pace now."

"You are trying to...ahh...kill me, witch," Draco growled while watched as she took her time riding him. "Don't make me beg Hermione." He saw a smirk cross her features and practically screamed in pleasure when she pulled almost entirely off of him before slamming down and making them both moan loudly.

Hermione knew she was close and bounced up and down harder as she leant back changing the angle. "I'm so close Draco." She let him control the pace as his grip on her hips tightened. "Oh Draco, yes...please"

He thrust up hard into her and could hear the bed creaking, "Damn Hermione, so fucking tight." Draco felt himself starting to become undone when she tightened up around him and screamed his name. As the vibrations of her orgasm took over, he felt himself lose control and thrust once more before shooting his hot seed inside her.

They collapsed on each other, panting heavily and smiling at each other. Draco reached for Hermione's hand and intertwined their fingers. "That was incredible," He kissed her forehead and sighed in content. "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and smiled, "Of course, what is it?"

"Well you said you wanted all of me, what did you mean?"

"I said I want all of you. I want to date you and only you."

"Are you sure about this? Not that I would mind."

"I think I am besides if it also means mind-blowing sex all the time. I want you Draco Malfoy."

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" Draco smirked as Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Yes I do, don't be a prat about it." Hermione grinned as she kissed him softly.

Draco thrust his hips up and kissed her back, "Ready for round two, my beautiful witch."

Hermione blushed as she nodded and he flipped them over so he was leaning over the top of her.

After two more round and three hours, they laid in the bed tired and in each other's arms. "You can stay the night if you want to." Hermione yawned as she laid her head on his chest, his arm stretched over the middle of her back.

"I think I would like that, and sleep sounds amazing right now." Draco pulled the covers over them and tucked her closer in his arms. "Goodnight Hermione," He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Hermione smiled against his chest and sighed happily, "Goodnight Draco," She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Lovelies! Here is the next instalment of my Movie Fest Fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A turn of events makes Hermione realise things she wishes she hadn't!**

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the lovely safewordisdevilsnare for the amazing cover photo! To CJRed and thedarklordherself for always being my beta/alphas when I need them! I wanted to keep the original song from the movie and update the words to the poem to fit more into Dramione.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I only own the imagination and Tom Felton (Also in my head only)

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Over the next week, Draco and Hermione spent as much time as they could together. Draco would meet her for lunch every day, and they would eat dinner at her flat. They had been photographed together but not made the front page yet until they read the prophet the next morning.

 _Quidditch Cup Champion Draco Malfoy is no longer single_

 _If you didn't attend the Quidditch World Cup last week, you missed seeing the star seeker of team Phoenix sing a song to a witch in the stands. We saw at the end of the song; the witch was none other than Hermione Granger. After a kiss on the field, our interest was peaked._

 _After following the pair around all week, we here at the prophet can confirm that Draco Malfoy is indeed taken. The star seeker of the Phoenix team is currently dating his former school rival, Hermione Granger. The two seemed to be stuck together all week and sneaking kisses when they thought no-one was looking._

 _If we remember she has a particular flair for Quidditch players, after dating the likes of Viktor Krum and Cormic McLaggon. Let's see how long until she decides she wants the next up and coming star. Let's hope Draco Malfoy is careful because his current witch has a worse reputation than him with celebrities._

Hermione glared at the offending paper, "Why is she still allowed to write news? That is why we haven't been mentioned until today." She handed the paper to Draco and sighed.

"At least they took some good pictures, and I am used to negative stories being written. I tried to get her fired after she made up the story about me taking home two witches a few months ago." Draco looked at the picture of them eating lunch, Hermione was laughing about an old story from Hogwarts he was telling her. The way her eyes light up made him smile to himself. He lied to Blaise for so long about his feelings.

Looking up from the paper, Draco smiled at her. "Don't let this worry you, let the fact we haven't seen our friends in a week, and they will be finding out the same way bother you." He laughed when she looked afraid.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny and Blaise are going to kill me. I'm surprised they haven't come over yet to yell at me." Hermione heard the floo flare up and groaned, "Well here they come, protect me Draco."

"I will be right here, though I think you won't need me." He smirked and stood up taking her hand, "Let's go get this over with, then I guess we need to go see my mum today."

As they walked into the sitting room, Hermione squeezed his hand and saw Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and Pansy sitting on the couch. "Hey you guys, what can I do for you?" She smiled nervously.

"Well first, you could have owled me and let me know. I wondered where you ran off to after the game." Ginny smirked, happy that her plan was working. Now if only she didn't need to leave her Harpies.

"Ginny leave her alone, she was properly distracted by Draco it seems." Harry laughed and held Pansy's hand. "At least we can all be together without any tension in the room now."

Blaise laughed and held his hand out to Pansy, "I believe you owe me money now Pans, I won the bet." He felt Hermione's glare and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

"You bet on if Draco and I would get together? You two are ridiculous, why am I friends with you." Hermione pulled Draco to the open couch and sat down.

"You love us, Hermione, don't deny it. We would have included Draco in on the bet like usual, but you can see why we left him out." Pansy grinned and rested her hand on her stomach.

Draco looked towards Ginny and sighed sadly, "Ok if you guys are done, I am sure I have to visit my mother thanks to the prophet."

Ginny nodded when no-one was looking and frowned, "Well I am off to find Theo, he wants to take me shopping for a dress for the reunion. He finally asked me if I wanted to go, so I said why not." She hurried through the floo without looking at Blaise.

They all looked at Blaise, unsure of how he would react to that. Blaise looked down and glared at the floor, he opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

"So I decided I want to go to the reunion, that is if Draco wants to go." Hermione smiled at Draco.

Draco tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled, "Of course I will go with you, I would love to show you off to everyone."

"It's about time. We have been pushing Draco to say something to you for years." Blaise finally spoke quietly, "I will see you lot later, don't forget the reunion is in a week."

Hermione watched as Blaise tried to smile, "Do you want me to come over?" She watched as he looked towards Draco apprehensive. "He will be fine without me a few hours, and I'm coming with you."

"You are supposed to see Narcissa, go I will be okay." Blaise started to walk away from her.

"She can wait for another day, Draco can do damage control with his mother before I see her." Hermione took his arm and smiled.

"Yes mate, I need to talk to mother about that article." Draco stood up and pulled Hermione away from Blaise for a minute. "If you need me, just send me an owl. I will see you later." He kissed her and tapped her bum before apparating to the manor.

Blushing, Hermione faced Blaise and took his arm, "Now let's go talk, we can stay here and go for a walk."

Pansy and Harry laughed as they stood up, "We are going to head home, if you need help with him, let me know." Pansy hugged them and waited for Harry by the door.

"I'm glad you decided to go to the reunion, I will see you guys there." Harry hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. "I will talk to Ginny and see what is going on."

Blaise looked at Harry and frowned "You don't have to do that, I will figure this out." He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky.

After they left through the floo, Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat next to Blaise. "I know she likes both of you. She told me last week. Maybe I should talk to her; you are taking this hard."

"I will be okay Hermione, Are you sure you don't want to be Draco right now?" Blaise smirked at her, trying to change the subject.

"He will be okay, I mean we just spent all week together." Hermione laughed and looked in thought. "It is like he is a whole other person from what I remember. I am starting to like him."

Blaise sniggered, "Starting to like him or the sex, I already was told he stayed the night the night of the game. He never stays the night after sex. I said he liked you."

Hermione glared at him before smiling, "Both, I like both, but Draco did tell me stories from Hogwarts. Some of them involving you and Pansy."

* * *

Draco sat across from Narcissa and sighed in defeat, "Mother we only have been seeing each other for a week, why are you trying to rush things?"

"Well you aren't getting any younger, we already were trying to set you up to be married within the year." Narcissa looked pointedly at him.

"Can you give me six months to let you know if that will happen?" Draco asked impatiently, and thankful Hermione chose to stay home.

After another painful hour of Draco being lectured about the demands as the Malfoy heir, he made his way to his flat. When he opened the door, he found an owl by his window. Unfolding the letter, he smirked and threw it in the fireplace.

 _Draco,_

 _I have informed the Harpies I am switching teams next season, they were rightfully pissed at me for the short notice. Thank you for keeping your end of the deal. I will see you both at the reunion._

 _G_

He did feel bad because in a way he was starting to fall for Hermione. The deal was just a bonus at this point, and he was going to make sure she never found out about it. Walking to his room, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes, praying a nap would take over. The next week had flown by in a blur as Hermione, and he tried to spend time with each other and their friends. The days seemed to speed by though, and they found only two free days to just them.

Soon it was the day of the reunion, the group of friends all met up at Draco's house to get ready. The girls took the east wing, and the boys stayed in the west wing.

"So Drake, how have things been with Hermione?" Blaise asked as he fixed his dress robes, making sure his silver tie was straight.

Draco laughed before staring off into space, "Fantastic but now my mother is starting to bother me about being a good heir and getting married before I turn 27. I told her to leave me alone about it and give me six months to figure out our relationship."

Harry watched Draco curiously, "You do realise she doesn't rush into things like that, you may have to deal with your parents a bit longer."

"I know this Potter, that is why my mother said she would give me time to figure things out on my own. Don't mention any of this to Hermione, either of you two." Draco narrowed his eyes at them before fixing his hair and waiting in the hallway nook.

Blaise looked at the now closed door and laughed, "You do know she already has him wrapped around her finger. I have to hold in my laughter when I see her bossing him around."

"Oh I know, Pansy was telling me how Draco had to hurry back to Hermione's flat because he was worried that he was gone too long. If they did ever get married, we know who would be the boss of the house." Harry laughed before finishing up and walking with Blaise out the door.

The girls met them an hour later in the sitting room before they headed to Hogsmeade. Hermione walked next to Draco and held his hand tight. She was nervous about what everyone would say. Draco had reassured her over the last week that no-one would probably care that they were together.

Harry held Pansy's hand and smiled as they discussed ideas for baby names. Harry really wanted to name the baby James if it was a boy and Lily if it was a girl. Pansy didn't have a problem with either name, but the middle names are where the problems were.

"I think we need to pick names that we both can agree on, or we can make a bet, and the winner chooses the middle names." Pansy grinned as she squeezed his hand.

"What did you want to bet on?" Harry asked as he kissed the back of her hand.

Pansy smirked as she rubbed her stomach, she only had a small bump, but it amazed her. "We can decide after the reunion, though I usually win our bets." She winked as they made their way to the gates.

Blaise walked behind them. He knew seeing Ginny with Theo was going to kill him. Hermione had convinced him to come anyway in hopes he met someone else at the reunion. "Good old Hogwarts, it has been too long."

Hermione had to agree; this was her home for eight years, the one place she could be magical and not get made fun of. "I hope everyone showed up. I heard Luna was coming with someone who didn't go here."

Draco opened the main doors and inhaled the same familiar scent. Nothing much had changed since the completed their eighth year. "Let's go to the Great Hall. We are supposed to register at the entrance." He put his arm around Hermione's waist, and the five of them walked along the halls.

The Great Hall was full of people mingling and a few dancing, the head boy and girl were sitting by the door checking everyone in. When they walked up, the head students gasped and looked nervous.

"Names please, not that we don't know who you are." The head boy said as he wrote their names in a book. "Please make your way inside for the party and refreshments. Food will be served shortly."

When they walked past the table, Draco heard them talking and looked smug.

"Mary, can you believe Draco Malfoy showed up? He is the greatest seeker since Krum." Head Boy Michael gushed as he fixed his pin.

"He is also incredibly gorgeous, Hermione is one lucky witch. Rita and the girls were just talking about how cute they looked together in the pictures the prophet posted." Mary fanned herself as she eyed Draco from behind.

Michael laughed and took her hand, "You are a lucky witch to have me, I may not be as attractive as a Quidditch player, but I still love you." He kissed her on the cheek and grinned.

"You are good enough for me love. I can still gush over my favourite Quidditch player." Mary smiled and welcomed the next group of former students in.

"What are you looking so smug about Draco?" Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Draco smirked before pulling her close to him, "The head boy and girl were gushing over me being here. The head girl has a celebrity crush on me, it is flattering." He kissed her softly and heard his name being called. "Ugh I guess we have to mingle, I will be dancing with you all night though."

Hermione rolled her eyes as he let go of her hand and walked towards a bunch of Slytherin Alumni. She saw Neville and walked over to him, "Hey Nev, where is Hannah at?"

Neville smiled and hugged her, "I'm glad you came, Ginny was saying you weren't going to come."

"Oh I wasn't going to come without a date, then I started dating Draco." She grinned as she looked around the room.

"So you and Draco then, I would have never imagined that. How did this come about?" Neville laughed as he spotted Hannah, "There is Hannah, she should be over here soon."

Hermione saw Draco in the corner behind Neville and smiled, "Well it is a long story, the short version is easier to tell. Harry and Pansy started dating, so I became friends with her and Blaise. Over the years they kept trying to get me to become friends with Draco, but I refused. On the day of Pansy's birthday, we got into a Huge fight."

Neville couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh dear, what happened next," He grabbed Hannah's hand when she walked over, "You remember Hannah, right?"

"Oh Hi Hannah, It has been awhile. I think the last time I saw you was that party we threw for Neville." Hermione hugged her before continuing the story. "So Pansy's party was that night, and he asked me on a date, I only said yes to shut him up. The date went well actually, and we had a lot in common. We didn't talk again until the day of the Quidditch World Cup because I was too embarrassed to reply back to his many owls he had sent me."

"Oh a story, I remember reading in the paper about the Quidditch Cup. My father went to the game and told me how Draco had sung a song for you." Hannah looked excited as she listened to Hermione speak.

Draco walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey love, my friends were boring me." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as she placed her hands on top of his, "I was just telling Neville how we starting talking, is Blaise still moping around?"

"Yes he is, I told him to talk to Daphne, but he has his heart set on winning Ginny over." Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled her closer to him.

"Finish the story Hermione; you can't stop there." Hannah smiled excited and squeezed Neville's hand.

"Well, I went to the cup to cheer on Ginny and pretend that Draco hadn't made as much of an impression on me that he had." Hermione smiled to herself before talking again, "When the game ended and he said 'This one is for you' I about melted into my seat. Blaise and Pansy told me to meet him on the pitch, so I hurried down the stairs and made it to the grass as he landed. From there the sparks just flew, and here we are now. I never knew I could be so happy."

Neville looked at them and smiled knowingly, "You know we had a bet going eighth year on when you two would realise you liked each other. Almost everyone was in on it, but you two never could see the way you looked at each other."

Draco had to laugh at this, "Well I knew I liked her, I wasn't going to say anything that year because she was still coming off of her break up with Weasley. This witch never fell for my charm though, and it took all these years for her to admit she liked me back."

Ginny came over to the group and waved before looking at Draco, "I need a word Draco, in private please."

"What did I do now?" He smiled apologetically at Hermione before kissing her quickly and following Ginny. "What is it red? I was comfortable over there."

"Well I wanted to thank you for convincing her to come here, the only problem is I have Blaise looked at me making me feel guilty." Her face dropped as she noticed Blaise walking up to them.

Blaise paused as he shot Ginny a smile, "Hey Ginny, are you having fun here with Theo?"

Draco looked at them, hoping the drama stayed at bay.

"Somewhat but he keeps dancing with Astoria, and I haven't got one dance. I'm starting to think he didn't want to come with me." Ginny sighed before looked over at them dancing, "See he finally asked me and then ignores me."

"Well I asked you a while ago, and you kept turning me down, I would have danced with you all night." Blaise smiled at her, feeling a little more confident.

Draco smirked before stepping back a little, "Just don't tell Hermione about the deal, I have always liked her but was afraid to say anything. The deal gave me an excuse to pursue her."

Ginny gasped before pointing behind Draco, "We might have a problem."

"Yes mate we have a big problem, don't turn around." Blaise looked afraid before moving closer to the danger point. "It's not what you think."

Draco gulped before slowly turning around, "Hermione, let me explain, please. It really is not what you think. My feelings were genuine. I would never lie to you."

Hermione glared at the three of them, "You made a deal with Draco to do what, bring me here? Pretend he cared about me?"

"No I swear I never was pretending, I like you Hermione, more than I realised I did." Draco was getting scared, he knew it was the wrong reasons to pursue her, but he was desperate.

"I just wanted you to have a date and come here tonight. I knew Draco liked you, so I came to him and asked him to help. I am now a member of team Phoenix," Ginny bowed her head in shame and felt someone squeeze her hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw Blaise standing next to her and smiled.

"So I was a pawn in your plans, what did you know about this Blaise?" Hermione narrowed her eyes before backing away from Draco.

He looked down at his feet, "The whole thing, I knew about everything. I also knew how Draco really felt so I knew he wouldn't hurt you."

Hermione felt the tears starting to run down her face, "I hate you Draco Malfoy." She walked out the door quickly and ran to the black lake.

Draco groaned and ran his hand through his hair, " Great, how am I supposed to fix this?" The look of hurt in his eyes shone for just a minute before he put his walls up. "I am leaving if you find her...nevermind." He left the room and went onto the grounds. Draco spotted her by the black lake and saw her hunched over crying. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew it would be pointless. His feet had other plans.

Hermione heard her name and looked up, "Go away from me, I don't want to see you ever again." She glared at him before pulling her wand out. "I guess all those rumours in the papers were correct about you. I am not one of your groupies that you can toy with." Hermione stood up and faced him, "Unless you plan on getting hexed, I suggest you get away from me."

"Will you just listen to me, I never lied to you. I have liked you since second year Hermione, I mean it. This was just the only way I had the courage to go through with asking you out." Draco begged her to listen, knowing she was beyond pissed and needed her space.

The next thing that happened he had seen coming. She reached her hand up and slapped him so hard across his face with her hand; her handprint was bright red against his cheek. Draco looked into her eyes and saw the tears falling, that hurt him worse than the slap. "I'm sorry love, I really do have feelings for you."

"Stop lying to me. I don't want to see you anymore." Hermione practically screamed before he moved closer to her and kissed her softly. He pulled away and looked at her sadly before walking away towards Hogsmeade.

Hermione watched as he walked away and held her hands in fists, "I hate you Draco." The tears were falling freely from her eyes as she put a hand to her lips. She thought about going back inside but decided to head home instead.

Inside the group of friends had got together and talked about what had happened. They knew they had to speak to both of them and get this figured out. Blaise headed to Draco's house, and Harry went to Hermione's flat.

* * *

 **See you guys next week!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Lovelies! Here is the last instalment of my Movie Fest Fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A turn of events makes Hermione realise things she wishes she hadn't! I ****decided to post the last chapter early, I couldn't wait!**

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the lovely safewordisdevilsnare for the amazing cover photo! To CJRed and thedarklordherself for always being my beta/alphas when I need them! I wanted to keep the original song from the movie and update the words to the poem to fit more into Dramione.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I only own the imagination and Tom Felton (Also in my head only)

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Blaise went looking for Draco when he couldn't find him at the house, "Where are you mate?" He apparated to the spots he used to hang out at but still couldn't find him.

Draco paced in the small cave, unable to relax after what had happened. "I was such an idiot. I knew she would be pissed if she found out. How can I fix this problem?"

With no luck at finding Draco, Blaise apparated to Hermione's flat. "Hey Hermione, I came to check on you." He spotted Harry next to her on the couch and nodded.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked as Blaise sat on the other side of her.

"No, and I looked everywhere, even those spots only me and him know about." Blaise sighed in annoyance.

Hermione looked up at him and frowned, "Please don't mention him, it only makes it worse." After thinking for a minute, she gasped. "Did you try the cave?"

Blaise looked at her curious, "What cave are you talking about? He never mentioned a cave."

"Oh well, he did say he hadn't told anyone else about it, except me after the game..." She started to tear up and hugged Harry upset.

Back at the cave, Draco had fallen asleep hoping he could think of a way to get her back. Damn Blaise and Ginny for forcing him to act on his feeling, now he was missing her again. The sun was setting, so he decided to head back to his house.

Upon arriving home, Draco set his wards so he wouldn't be disturbed and shut his floo off. The only thing that could get in was an owl to deliver his mail. He made his way to his room before laying down and going back to sleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up to three owls sitting in his room. As he stood up, he grabbed the three letters and sent the owls out the window. The first letter was from Blaise, he opened it and sighed annoyed.

 _Draco,_

 _I couldn't get through your wards. You need to man up and talk to Hermione. Harry and I stayed with her all night, while she was crying because of you. I'm disappointed in you mate, and you could have just avoided talking about it all night. I spoke with Ginny, and she is upset about leaving the Harpies. Just a warning, stay away from Harry because he is going to kill you._

 _Blaise_

After rolling his eyes, he threw the letter down and picked the next one up from his mother.

 _There was another article in the prophet about you, this time it says you and Hermione fought at the reunion. Please see me when you can, this doesn't look good for you. I love you my dragon._

He knew he would have to deal with his mother at some point, and this was not the time. The last letter Draco didn't want to open, he twisted it in his hand before taking a deep breath.

 _Draco,_

 _I hate the way you talk to me_

 _And the way you style your hair_

 _I hate the way you fly your broom_

 _I hate it when you stare_

 _I hate the way your smile shines_

 _And the way you read my mind_

 _I hate you so much that it makes me sick_

 _It even makes me rhyme_

 _I hate the way you're always right_

 _I hate it when you lie_

 _I hate it when you make me laugh_

 _Even worse when you make me cry_

 _I hate the way you're not around_

 _And the fact that you didn't floo call_

 _But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you_

 _Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all_.

Draco re-read the letter two more times before noticing dried up tears on the parchment. He folded the letter back up and put it in his drawer, for safe keeping of course. Over the next two days, he sat at his desk trying to figure out what to write her back. He didn't want to sound too needy, but he wanted her back, and he was starting to miss her constantly.

Finally, on the fourth day, he gave up trying to write a letter and got dressed. Draco was going to see her. He couldn't fit into words what he needed to say to her. When he apparated to her flat, he knocked on the door softly.

Hermione opened up the door and yawned before seeing Draco, "W-What are you doing here?"

Draco smiled sheepishly before looking down, "I needed to see you, Hermione, I tried to write you back but couldn't get the words out."

"If you think you can just come over here and make me forget what you did-" Hermione was cut off as Draco leant down and kissed her, the kiss was short but spoke wonders. As she pulled away, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Shh love, I know, but I want to help you forgive me. Give me a second chance please, I will never be that stupid again." Draco kissed her again as she went to speak and felt her deepen the kiss.

As they pulled away for air, Hermione grinned, "Let's go to my room, I want to know exactly how bad you feel about making me cry."

Draco growled before claiming her lips roughly and carrying her to her room.

* * *

 **Well, that's all friends! I hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


End file.
